Souffrir en silence
by Willifred
Summary: Extrait: 'Elle se couvrit la bouche avec les mains, perdant ses moyens pendant un instant, restant pétrifiée en attendant que l'information qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse atteigne son cerveau.' Pairings: Hiccunzel, avec du Hiccstrid en note de fond.


**Je devais écrire ça. Ca devait être un one-shot. Puis un two-shot. Finalement, je pense que ça sera une histoire complète. Je verrais encore.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. L'image illustrant l'histoire est de Punziella (tumblr). Les titres des chapitres proviennent de la chanson 'Le chemin' de Kyo et Sita.  
**

**Laissez une review s'il vous plaît !** **Et n'hésitez pas à suivre/aimer l'histoire.**

**~ Willifred.**

* * *

**07/08/2015 - ****15H49**** (****CHICAGO****)**

Raiponce était assise en tailleurs à même sur la pelouse du Lincoln Park. Elle ne se souciait guère de salir de tâches d'herbe sa jupe rose ou ses richelieux blancs. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours les laver plus tard (d'ailleurs, elle avait l'habitude de faire la lessive chez elle - tout comme le ménage, la vaisselle, le repassage...). Il faisait extrêmement chaud, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des plus chaudes journées de la semaine, avec presque trente-cinq degrés annoncés au thermomètre. La blonde était au moins protégée du soleil par une touffe de feuilles épaisse d'un arbre sous lequel elle avait précautionneusement choisi de se réfugier. Ainsi, elle était seule (du moins sous l'arbre) et pouvait décompresser sans avoir à supporter discussions et autres chahuts que faisaient ceux qui étaient venus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait quelque chose contre les enfants - elle les adorait - ou contre les adolescents qui profitaient de la vie comme ils le pouvaient, seulement elle était venue au parc dans le but de trouver calme et sérénité et ainsi oublier ses problèmes actuels. C'était déjà une meilleure idée que d'appeler Merida et l'enquiquiner avec ses soucis.

Ainsi, pour passer le temps, la jeune lycéenne avait choisi de s'occuper un peu. Elle avait sorti tout son attirail de dessin : crayons, gommes, feuilles calque, canson et papier, aquarelles et autres pinceaux et chiffons qui lui étaient nécessaires. Raiponce adorait dessiner. C'était peut-être la chose qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il fallait dire qu'elle était dotée d'un talent sans pareille, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas le reconnaître. A vrai dire, elle était douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait quelque chose, elle le réussissait. Même si c'était la première fois. C'était comme une sorte de don. Don dont elle se passerait bien, parfois. Il lui valait les surnoms de 'Miss Parfaite' ou encore 'Je sais tout faire', chose qu'elle détestait. Oui, elle détestait ne pas être aimée. Elle détestait être critiquée, jugée à tort. Peu de personnes la connaissait vraiment. Elle n'accordait sa confiance qu'à une poignée de gens. Sinon quoi elle préférait rester seule, s'étant accommodée à la solitude. Elle avait l'habitude d'être autonome, ce qui ne la dérangeait point.

'Que pourrais-je dessiner ?' murmura Raiponce en faisant une moue. Elle n'en avait littéralement aucune idée. Elle avait coutume de peindre, en particulier des paysages. Elle peignait partout : sur les murs de sa chambre, sur des feuilles, sur des toiles... en somme, sur tout support qui s'offrait à elle. Mais en ce moment, elle était totalement larguée. C'était comme le syndrome de la page blanche pour un écrivain. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent pourtant... Tant pis, elle dessinerait la vue qui s'offrait à elle dans ce cas. La jeune femme traça d'abord les formes des arbres et les buildings flous au loin, puis commença à dessiner les détails. Le bruit des oiseaux l'inspira et elle continua à un rythme effréné. Un sourire satisfait se formait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Son croquis prenait rapidement forme, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Elle leva la tête en entendant les bruits des roues d'un skateboard roulant près d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était un grand garçon brun, plutôt mince, et il semblait pressé. Raiponce soupira d'énervement et secoua la tête en reposant ses yeux sur sa feuille quand un énorme bruit retentit. Relevant la tête immédiatement, elle mit quelques secondes à analyser la situation : le garçon au skateboard venait de faire une chute. Il était étalé sur le sol, sa planche à roulettes gisant à une poignée de mètres de lui. Du monde qui avait vu la chute avait commencé à se réunir autour du jeune homme. Ni une, ni deux, la blonde n'attendit pas qu'on la prie de venir. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'endroit de l'accident. Arrivée devant le petit attroupement qui s'était formé, elle poussa quelques gens pour voir dans quel état était le garçon. Elle avait quelques notions de premiers secours, elle pourrait donc intervenir si besoin était. Quand elle s'accroupit près du blessé, la jeune fille gémit. Il était sacrément amoché. Evidemment, il ne portait pas de casque ! Mais franchement, quelle idée de rouler à cette vitesse, sans aucune protection pour couronner le tout !

Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté - et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient tressés - et glapit en reconnaissant le jeune homme étendu par terre. Elle se couvrit la bouche avec les mains, perdant ses moyens pendant un instant, restant pétrifiée en attendant que l'information qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse atteigne son cerveau. 'Oh mon dieu, c'est impossible...' lâcha-t-elle en s'exclamant.


End file.
